1. Field
The following description relates to an image processing technology, and particularly, a technology for detecting a foreground in an image input from a moving camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A moving object in an image is detected using different methods. In the case of a static camera, background subtraction is used. In background subtraction, it is assumed that similar colors enter the same location on a background region over time, a background is learned and the learned background is subtracted from an input image to find a moving object, i.e., a foreground region. In the case of a moving camera, a background also has motion due to camera movement, thus, a method of performing background subtraction after generating a large panorama image using image stitching, and a method of performing background subtraction after compensating for background motion occurring due to camera movement in a learned background model are proposed. However, a panorama-image based method has difficulty determining a stitching location and may be limited by the amount of memory required. In addition, a compensation-based method has difficulty in estimating background motion, which leads to difficulty in detecting a foreground when a background speed is significantly high.